Mario
'Do heroes and villains work together?' -'Advertisement slogan for Mario & Luigi: Boswer's Inside Story(2009)' Mario & Luigi 3: Bowser's Inside Story is an American comedy adventure direct-to-video film produced by FUNimation Studios and released on February 16, 2009 and theatrical release on May 27, 2009. It focuses on Mario & Luigi teaming up with their arch-nemesis, Bowser to cure the Blorbs and stop the mad scientist, Fawful. Plot At a meeting, Bowser inhales Mario,Luigi,Peach, Starlow, and everyone inside him after eating a weird mushroom Kamek told him not to eat from Fawful. Mario & Luigi adventure in the belly of the beast while Bowser is scouring the kingdom for a cure and to defeat Fawful. Voice Cast & Characters * Mario (Charles Martinet) * Luigi (Charles Martinet) * Bowser (Kyle John) * Princess Peach (Sam Kelly) * Toadsworth (Charles Martinet) * Toadbert (Sam Legal) * Starlow (Isabella Grove) * Kamek (Ralph Barr) * Toads (Sam Kelly) * Broque Monsieur (Corey Burton) * Broggy (Ralph Barr) * Broque Madame (Isabella Grove) * Elite Trio (Ralph Barr) * Princess Lipid (Isabella Grove) * Yikk (Sam Legal) * Chackron (Ralph Barr) * Dr. Toadley (Ralph Barr) * Fawful (Sam Legal * Midbus (Ralph Barr) * Dark Bowser (Kyle John) Production In June 2008, Yuri Mohawk was asked in an interview about a new Mario & Luigi movie. He said that the film has been in production for 3 months and that it will blow peoples minds. In October 2008 the film was revealed as Mario & Luigi 3: Bowser's Inside Story and the hype was critical. Several trailers were made for this movie and in January of 2009 its confirmed date was February 16. Release The film was met with critical acclaim among its first week and 2.87 million DVD units were sold and as of 2011, the film sold 7.29 million DVDs. It had trailers for several 2009 Nintendo games including the critically hyped New Super mario Bros. Wii. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 93% approval rating based on 29 reviews with a rating score on 9.5/10. Bowser and Fawful were critically acclaimed as characters. Home media FUNimation Home Entertainment distributed all DVD units. Release date USA/Canada: February 16, 2009 Japan: March 21, 2009 Europe: April 12, 2009 Australia: May 3 2009 DVD menu * Play * Scene selection * Nintendo Trailers * Languages **Englsh **Spanish **French **Italian **Portuguese **German **Dutch **Japan Ratings In most countries it is Rated E and Ages3+ Awards & Nomination The movie was nominated for 3rd best movie of 2009 and 5th in the Idea Movie Awards. Sequels & Remake In 2012 FUNimation's Yuri Mohawk stated that the fourth movie will be quite surprising. In 2019 it had a remake on Blu-ray titled Mario & Luigi 3 1/2: Bowser Jr's Journey! Polls Is this great! Sure Is! Shell No! Maybe, can you do another one? Copyright Copyright 2009-2019 Nintendo, FUNimation, Category:Animated films Category:Traditional animated Category:FUNimation products Category:Spinoffs Category:Mario Category:M Category:DVD Category:2009 Category:Nintendo Category;Animation Category:Movies